


Saturday Night Cooking Show

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Show, F/M, M/M, ZoSan Month, fire is dangerous, knife lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: She was nervous about what was to happen. Dana was cooking just at home, just for family and friends, so why was she invited to the show? Her friends really did it this time. She will definitely have a piece of them after.





	1. Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun for the Zosan month! Hope you like it!

She was nervous about what was to happen. Dana was cooking just at home, just for family and friends, so why was she invited to the show? Her friends really did it this time. She will definitely have a piece of them after. The thing was she was about to participate to a cooking show, with three persons, three strangers, commenting her way of doing it, and she was quite stubborn about it, she didn’t like to be told what to do or not to do. And the mix was odd: a cook to check the preparations ( ok, that was inevitable ), a swordsman to check her knife skills ( what? ), and a firefighter to make sure nothing will burn ( what ??? ) and then the tasting. She was allowed just a few ingredients, a few utensils, and a little time. Dana was livid. What will she do? She didn’t even care that she had to compete against someone else.

 

Sanji woke up in the morning feeling already bored. Another day, another show, some two persons bad at cooking. He was so displeased with everything. At least they were girls and he could pretend to look at what they were doing while actually looking at them. He just knew there were going to screw things up.  
He sighed and got in the shower, while briefly wondering who his companions were today, maybe if they were people he knew he could have a little fun after. Pfff, yeah right, as if he didn’t do this for the money. He urgently needed them to help his father exit that black hole of a loan he took from the bank for repairing the restaurant after those thugs came and broke everything up. Oh well time for shower and dress up, the show must go on.

 

Zoro woke up from a nightmare that morning, Kuina again, his high school sweetheart. She died from a stupid slip from some stairs many years ago but he couldn’t forget her since. Because of her Zoro couldn’t look at girls in the same way, but he found out something surprising about himself, men could do the trick.  
First thing first, his morning katas to scarce the nightmare away and pushups to have a reason to think about something else. Shower was after. He had a show to participate in. He didn’t like it at all, it was not in his jurisdiction. Cooking and cooking knives? Yeah some were really beautiful, not like his swords, but they had a different attraction. Some were really pieces of art, used from generation to generation, and cost a ton. But the ones that this people were using? No, they were either plain, either bad used, or unloved. He didn’t like doing the show but he needed the money for opening his own dojo. He was sick and tired of having a boss that knew about kendo and martial arts from books. No choice here, he had to do it for the best of his pupils. Sighing, he got in the shower. It will be a long day. He wondered who the two other members will be, but the thought slipped away as he got in the water.

 

The alarm rang a few times before he woke up. His boyfriend was snoring loudly. Maybe the next time he will get a girlfriend. Ace turned off the alarm and got to his feet. There were bottles everywhere. The house was a mess after last night’s party. Wanting to wake up for good he went for a coffee but stopped on his way to the kitchen when he heard snoring from the other bedroom. Who the fuck has stayed? Sanji left early, Marco after 2, so that left… Yeah sharing a bed was Luffy and Nami. Nice catch little bro, the babe was hot, even though a lil’ bit greedy. Wondering how much time would this one hold, he began to get ready, the show was today and even though he will be bored as fuck, green was green and he needed the money for the kids. The orphanage looked like hell and he had to try to snatch it away from that guy Akainu. That place was special to him, because that’s the place he and his brothers met and were raised, but it had seen better days. So he really needed to help. He felt like an orc, ready to work.  
He arrived at the nick of time, not late but not quite early. A big grin appeared on his face when he saw Sanji’s blue ACURA NSX. That car was a dream, even though he would have preferred it red or black. It was not quite new and he knew that Sanji thought about selling it a few times because the big borrow his dad did for their restaurant when Sanji was out for a stroll, but he couldn’t. This car was his baby and his friends knew that. Maybe he will not die of boredom today, with Sanji at his side, worst case scenario they will stare at the girls’ buts and he will listen to Sanji as he will cry in frustration at the things they did wrong. You could listen to this man all day long talking about cooking and food. It was really erotic and if Ace didn’t love this man as his friend so much he would have crushed on him bad. But they all had a plan, because they were tired of Sanji mismatches with every girl that wanted his fame or money. That boy never listened. The second he was about to enter the building something else caught his attention, a beautiful black IRON 883 Harley Davison 2018. Hot damn, and he knew a person that almost starved and worked himself to almost death, taking extra shifts and private lessons to buy himself one of this. It couldn’t be, could it? He looked at the plate number and oh my God it was Zoro’s. So much fun awaited for him in that studio, he had to put their plan in action and, oh he was ecstatic. They all tried to make acquaintance for ears between those two dudes but because his work Sanji only got out late at night and Zoro only midday. They were so different, but also the same so much that they will either hate each other’s guts or they will fit like a glove and no one will be able to separate them in the future. HE hoped the last one, they needed each other.  
He entered the building spotting Sanji at the first make-up cabin but Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Would he mistake the bike? He didn’t think so.  
“Hey handsome!”  
“Ace?”  
“Will we have fun today or what?”  
“You fucker, why didn’t you tell me yesterday at the party that you were in this?”  
“I haven’t thought about it, I was too busy with other things.”  
“Yeah, like that red piece of ass. I have to admit even though he was a man he looks good. How long will this last?”  
“Don’t know man, don’t know.”  
“Ah, hope today’s chicks look good at least.”  
“Yeah. The chicks….”  
A little chuckle escaped the brunette.  
“What did you do last night? I didn’t see you with any hook ups. Not last night and not week, or maybe I should ask you about last month?”  
“Eh. Your brother stole the best one.”  
“Yeah. They were dead sleeping in the morning.”  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder the man could not think anything but “Game on” and turned around.  
“Zoro, my man! Saw your bike outside but when I didn’t see you around I thought I confused it with another.”  
“How are you dude? How could you confuse an IRON 883?”  
“Zoro? Where have I heard this name? And IRON 883? Are you talking about the new model from Harley?”  
“Oh yeah, Sanji this is Zoro, the dude we keep talking about. Zoro, this is Sanji the …”  
“Yeah I know who he is. The cook right?”  
“It’s chef you moron, know the difference. You’re the lost little swordsman right?”  
“Heh, cook chef same thing. Yeah, the swordsman and I don’t get lost. I thought I was the only one being stressed out with your ass but it seems Ace here bugged you as well.”  
“Mr. Ro…Roro… “  
“Roronoa, yes!”  
“Your make up cabin is in the other corner. If you could please come with me. Oh and mr. Portugas sir, Olive is waiting for you also.”  
As Zoro left, Sanji and Ace were laughing their hearts out. Ace looked at Sanji and waited. Everybody said he was a big playboy, which broke women’s hearts, that he fucked them and left them in less than a month. What no one knew that in that month Sanji was a slave for every wish the woman he was with and every wish that came from her was his command. He was too sweet and too concealing, so they were getting rid of him fast because of that.  
Ace had another theory. Yes, Sanji loved women, he adored them, but he couldn’t say no to them even if it killed him. He heard a rumor that it was something from his past, something about his mom, but he never asked. What Ace believed was that Sanji needed was a boyfriend, one that could make him mad, make him fight and give as good as he get. Sanji was not happy and he needed someone to force happiness into him. He really felt, from the bottom of his heart, that Zoro could be that someone. 

 

When the show was about to begin the men got to their places. Ace and Sanji were talking about something that happened at the party last night, but he was not present so he didn’t but in. He was a little annoyed about one thing, why the fuck didn’t he accept to meet this man sooner? Everyone from his gang insisted on it but he was stubborn and stupid. The blond was funny, bossy, walking on earth Adonis God. And that foul mouth of his, as enraging as it was, could make a perfect fit on his own.  
His only problem with the man right now? He was straight. Fuck his luck, Sanji already charmed a few ladies from the show. The show started and he just knew he will be so damn mad because of the almost hearts that were floating from the blonds eyes to the contestants. Let’s see what will it be today: a bomb brunette, fake tits and high heels, and a really mini skirt. Oh man, really? He was so not content, she was the type who will get votes because she was hot but she knew absolutely nothing about food. The other one was kind of plain, yeah big boobs and a cute face, with curly blond hair, but did nothing to be taken account of. She seemed scared but a little bit angry. He wondered why.

“Ladies and gents, welcome at the Saturday Night Cooking Show! Tonight we have to gorgeous ladies that are here because of their friends that thought their cooking was divine and worth the show.  
In the right corner we have Beth, have a cheer or her!”  
“Wooooohoooo!”  
“Beth do you want to say something??”  
“Yeas, I want to thank my lovelies that sent me here, I am honored!”  
“Ok Beth, now tell us do you want to take advice from the juries today?”  
“Yes, of course! I am sure it will be of great help!”  
“OK now, in the left corner is Dana.”  
“Waaaaaaa!”  
“Dana would you like to say something?”  
“Yes, please! Horace and Jean when we will see each other I will definitely kill you!”  
“Hahahaha! Someone is not so pleased to be here.”  
“It’s not that I am not pleased to be here but they could have told me at least.”  
“OK Dana, do you accept the help from the juries tonight?”  
“No.”  
“OK, let’s go on with the … WHAT???”  
“I said no.”  
“But …”  
“I believe you were presenting us the juries?”

Zoro was under the table laughing. That girl was something else. She wanted no help, she was there to show her skills and wanted no bonus points. Nice! Getting up on the chair again, he saw Ace wiping his laugh tears also and Sanji… was he mad?  
“What’s wrong dude? Did you really want her to have your approval?”  
“Why wouldn’t she want it? I am the best to ask for advice so why?”  
“Oh, God such an ego. Come down from your high stool swirly.”  
“What did you call me mossball?”  
“Guys, guys, leave the pet names after the show. We are about to be introduced.”  
True enough, they were introduced and the show began. The girls were announced what they were allowed to use, rice, eggs, tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, celery, garlic, mushrooms, onions, squashes, pineapple, strawberry, grapes, kiwi, flour, salt, pepper, sugar, vanilla, cream, milk. The only utensils the girls were allowed were a wooden spoon, a normal fork, their own knives, a grater and a wooden chopper, plates and bowls, a gas cooker and an oven.  
The first who got Zoro’s attention was Beth, she arranged her set of knives on her table and they were beautiful, original Japanese, a Wa Gyuto and a Bunka. The cook was not paying attention to his colleagues and neither to the utensils, he was just salivating looking at the big, fake tits and small skirt. He really wanted to ask his opinion, so he touched his arm and he felt the other one clench for a second and then looking at him with his big, blue eyes.  
“What?”  
“So I am a swordsman and I know a thing or two about blades, especially if they are Japanese, but I think I am wrong right now.”  
“What about greenie?”  
“They are beautiful right? As a cook you have to know them, no?”  
“Yeah they are, so?”  
“Does it seem to you like those knives are used?”  
“Used? No, they seem … brand new. You think she bought them especially for today?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I was wondering. Tell me another thing cook, can she peel with those?”  
“Peel the fruits and vegetables? Well someone who is used to do it, yes. But for the first time, I don’t know is it’s possible.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

Sanji was indeed intrigued with Zoro’s behavior and his sense of observation. When he saw the men he thought he was just a ‘muscle and no brain’ kind of guy, because damn those muscles you could not not see them. So he was really taken aback, he heard Ace giggle and he didn’t need to ask him why, probably his confusedness could be seen on his face. And the gentle touch on his arm for some reason sent shivers. What the fuck? He could not think any more because the green eyes were searching his again, inquiring.  
“Yes?”  
“Have you seen what Dana brought?”  
“No and I will not look, she doesn’t need my help.”  
“Ok, so don’t help her but explain it to me.”  
“What? It’s precious time looking at the gorgeous woman in front of me.”  
“Yeah, yeah, gorgeous my ass.”  
“What did you say????”  
Ace did not know if he should laugh or cry. They were really perfect. Zoro really knew how to rile Sanji, and Sanji knew how to hit back. He just knew it will lead to something more. Never taking his eyes from the stage he continued listening his two friends.  
“She’s as fake as you could get. Even I realize those tits are fake.”  
“Even you? Why even you? And what is they are fake? Santa is fake but you still get his gifts, don’t you?”  
“Well, no, I don’t.”  
“Oh… Yeah I didn’t see you at any Christmas party with the gang. Why is that?”  
“We’re here for the show cook not to talk about my private life.”  
“Grumpy one.”  
“Yeah, yeah, grumpy but tell me something. I have seen only once the tipe of knife Dana has brought and it was an older lady who had it.”  
“You mean the one she is holding now? No, it’s a Masterchef knife, it’s not expensive at all but cuts quite well, but it’s an usual knife. I thought you knew blades mossy.”  
“Not that one, the one from the table. It’s little and I can bet that it has reversed blade.”  
“Wow, you really pay attention to things. Yes, it has a reversed blade because it is a peeling knife.”  
“Correct me if I am wrong but don’t the two knives look … how should I put it? They look good.”  
“If you mean the way she is keeping them, yeah it seems that she is handling them well even though you can see that they are used.”  
“Hmmmm… how much time do you think she will have the Masterchef?”  
“It depends on what she is using it for but I believe that in 6 maybe 7 months it will break.”  
“Ha, you are wrong!”  
“What do you mean I am wrong? Why? What do you think?”  
“If you look really close … ah wait a sec.”  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
“I said wait. Dana, I know you said that you don’t need help and really I couldn’t help you even if I’d want but can I please have the Masterchef for a second?”  
Sanji almost snapped his mouth close. Ace was laughing. The greenhead could be so charming? Damn! Was he really gay? That was what he understood earlier so he was shocked that he could be so … flirty?  
The man came back with the knife and showed him a line on the knife. It would have been invisible is the girl wouldn’t have kept them so well.  
“Thank you! Waiting forward to see what you cook.”  
Coming back to the table he started again.  
“Did you see that?”  
“It was like a line?”  
“Yeah, that line tells me that the knife was so much used that it will snap in two in about 2, 3 months, even earlier if she cuts hard things like bone or iced things.”  
“Good job mosshead, you really are useful around. Too bad she doesn’t want to listen to your opinion, the snob. Huh.”  
“Don’t judge her so bad. I believe she didn’t want it to be here”  
“Then she could have not came.”  
“Easy to say cook, easy to say.”  
“Ace, my friend, tell this plant that I will put him in my soup if he keeps bothering me.”  
Both men heard a little sound and looked at the man. He was holding his stomach with his hands, tears on the corner of his eyes, and trying, trying really hard not to laugh, inspiring deep.  
“Oh my God you guys are perfect!”  
Both men blushed a little, Zoro noticing that you could see the blush a little on the ears also. It was adorable!  
“The show begins!”  
All three men looked a little startled at the two tables. Each girl took the ingredients they needed and got to work. The boys were quiet and tried to focus.  
Beth took ingredients and he didn’t even began to cut something that he started flirting with the boys, unfortunately for her, she chose the wrong target. It seemed most her attention was on Zoro. Sanji was mad, why not him? He definitely looked better, and the other man was not even paying attention, he seemed more focused on the other girl. Seeing she did not receive the attention she wanted, Beth started to cut the vegetables with a lot more force than needed. That was a black dot in Sanji’s books so even though he said he will not look he tried not to think at the poor knife and vegetables and looked at Dana. She was doing everything as she should. Cutting everything in little potions and not wasting a thing. She already boiled the rice and was heating the oil while cutting the hardest vegetables. Beth started doing some dough but she put too much watter.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAnd it’s time for the first question. Beth dear.”  
“Oh, yes. Please mr. Roronoa could you tell me what to do better?”  
“Hi, Beth. My advice for you would be not to cut so hard. Not only that you would ruin the blade very fast but it could slip and cut yourself bad. Please pay attention.”  
Sanji looked at the man amazed.  
“What is it now curly?”  
“It’s just that it was like you read my thoughts or something.”  
“Well I don’t know much about food but I know about blades and she is making hers cry. But getting past this, what is Dana doing. I don’t understand why hasn’t she put all the vegetables in the pan if she is done with cutting them?”  
“It would be a mistake to put them all. She is doing really good right now, different vegetables and different times of cooking. For example the carrot that is in the pan already has a boiling time much longer than the mushrooms that are waiting on the table.”  
“Ok, I think I got the idea. But what is Beth doing? I can’t seem to understand at all.”  
“From the ingredients she chose, I believe beautiful Beth will make us a pizza.”  
“Pizza? With pineapple? Oh God she’s one of those.”  
“Ace what do you think?”  
“Yeah Sanji I believe she wants to but she will burn it if she doesn’t change the power of the heat.”  
“You might be right, grill master.”  
“Shut up!”  
“What, what, what? Why didn’t I know about this Ace?”  
“Because Sanji came up with it when I beat him in an grill competition. I might not know cooking but I know how to use fire.”  
“And you didn’t know because you are never there mosshead.”  
“Dear juries it is time for the second question. Beth.”  
“Oh yes, Sanji dear could you help me here? I think I am not doing something ok.” She said while crossing her hands under her low cut-neck and showing her balloons a little bit more than enough. Zoro huffed near him, trying clearly to show that he didn’t agree with this kind of behavior.  
“Beth dear I believe you didn’t measure the ingredients too well, try to get rid of the surplus of water and I believe it will be good.” And then turning to that night’s partner “ What is your deal, mossy? Just because you don’t like what you see it doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t admire.”  
“you like to be bribed cook?”  
“What? How dare you?”  
“That was what she was doing, I’m just stating the obvious. Mr Roronoa and Sanji dear, showing her tits and things like that? Is this how you win competitions also?”  
“How dare you! You know nothing about me!”  
Ace knew that if he didn’t intervene things could get nasty so he did.  
“Guys, how about you settle this on a mattress in Zoro’s gym and not here at the show?”  
“Ace you can fight but him?”  
“Hmmm Zoro you beat me 5 out of 5 but he does just the same. Why do you think I’m not sparing with you every week? Cause he has every other week. Get it?”  
“You know how to fight blondie?”  
“I will smash your pretty face if we have the chance to meet for a spar.”  
“Oh. Now it’s pretty?”  
“Of course it is pretty, al vegetables are pretty.”  
Sanji thought he will get another jab, even though he was mad he was also having so much fun! But what he got was a thousand times better! Zoro laughed, wholeheartedly, with his head inclined back.  
“That was a good one!”  
Sanji would have been caught staring at the man if Ace wouldn’t have jumped from his chair and yelled angrily.  
“What are you doing? You want to kill us all?”


	2. Diner and desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said two chapters but there will be three. ( I hope just three :)) )  
> Attention readers, this chapter contains HOT! I warned you! >:)

Beth managed somehow to torch the oven. Ace transformed in the firefighter mode, took the extinguisher and put off the fire immediately.  
“Even if you want it or not I will give you my opinion now: don’t play with fire if you can’t handle it. Just because you are not in the spot of the lights, that doesn’t mean you could kill us all.”  
He hated this kind of people, doing everything and walking even on corpses just to get where they wanted.  
“Easy big guy, you extinguished it. It’s ok!”  
“It’s not ok Sanji, because she did that on purpose.”  
“What? I don’t think she could do that. Come on every oven breaks in flames once in a while.”  
“Yes she did, Zoro started asking you about what Dana was doing and because of that she got all mad. I was watching her because I thought something was fishy. She willingly poured oil everywhere and lit it up. I hate her kind. I saw so many people dying because of attention who…”  
“Hey, we are filmed here, censure yourself!”  
“Hahaha…!!!”  
“What the fuck mossehed did the smoke got to your head?”  
“No, no, but if I was into girls I would ask Dana out after the show.”  
Sanji had a second or two to assimilate what the man said, not into girls. So maybe the man was really hitting him like he had the impression earlier, but then again maybe not. Maybe the man was really friendly.  
“Huh? What are you spouting there mossy?”  
“You really have fun with the names don’t you? Gah, forget it. I’m not telling.”  
“Oh come on don’t be a sore loser, little mariomo.”  
“Another, really?”  
“Hey, Japan’s national treasure. I am actually being nice here. So, date with Dana?”  
“Look at her, she saw the fire out and got to work again. No screaming, complaining or getting out of focus. I’d like my pupils to be so concentrated.”  
Zoro was still chuckling, and what a calming sound it was.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, because of the unsportsmanlike behavior, the contestant Beth will have her right to offer her food for tasting restricted. She will be only allowed to showing it from the table and be noted just by looking at it.”  
Zoro touched Sanji again to make him pay attention. HE got really close, like not even noticing he was invading his personal space.  
“Cook why if all the vegetables were cut in little cubes, is she grinding the tomatoes? What’s the catch?”  
“You see they didn’t get tomatoes juice for the competition so she is improvising.”  
“Oh, that’s clever. But why is she …?”  
Sanji was explaining every little question Zoro had and was internally chuckling, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, not even to himself really, the truth was that Zoro was cute. He loved all the questions he was asking and the real interest he was showing. The reason Sanji broke up with Pudding, his last girlfriend, was because they were arguing all the time in the kitchen. The girl did not accept any kind of advice or improvement. She was tired of Sanji constantly meddling in her deal so she just left him. He was really sad a long period of time and that’s why he didn’t “hook up” as Ace said. But Zoro was like a mouth of fresh air, curious and listening, eager to know more. And Sanji really loved to share his knowledge, so it was no wonder he was a little excited.  
“Hey why is she taking it out of the cooker? It smells good but I can bet it is not ready yet, is it? I mean it is still too much liquid there, isn’t it cook?”  
Ace started laughing.  
“Oh my God dude, man you really are into this.”  
“Well yeah, she seems to know what she is doing and since I have the food interpret right beside me I want to know more, so that I can be better.”  
“So that you can be better? HAHAHAHAHAHA”  
Ace was already in tears.  
“Why is he laughing?”  
“I don’t know if I want to tell you.”  
No way! Absolutely no way! The man, the musclehead, big, scary, guy was POUTING! It was already the second time that his brain signaled him CUTE!  
“Oh, come on tell me! I will exchange something for the info if you want.”  
“No!”  
“Come on moss head or I will ask Ace.”  
“But Sanji it’s quite simple, Zoro can’t …”  
“Don’t you dare speak any further Ace if you want to come over tomorrow!”  
“That’s so not cool man!”  
“Stop pouting you idiot!”  
“So Zoro, how about you tell me.”  
“You’re not giving up, are you?”  
“Nope, I want to hear it!”  
“You said you’ll exchange something for the info. I will be famished later so how about dinner?”  
Sanji was left speechless. Was he just been invited to dinner? Usually he was the one who invited ladies to dinner. And it was not a beautiful lady, it was a man. What???  
“Weeeellll ….”  
“Damn Zoro you move fast man.”  
“Shut it Ace.”  
“Can I and my boyfriend come as well?”  
“Hell no! You can be too gross!”  
Ow, Zoro! You’re hurting me! I asked you do dates so many times but you refused.”  
The man was playfully pouting. While the boys were bickering, Sanji was having a little panic attack. He realized he liked the company and the attention he was receiving, but could he really?  
“Moss head?”  
“Stop giving me names curly.”  
“What does dinner in your vocabulary mean?”  
Maybe he was just confused and the man didn’t invite him to a date. Or maybe it was a joke?  
“Food you eat late in the day with company? Come on cook I thought you had that covered. While you think about it tell me what is Dana doing? Why is she preparing eggs while she has rice in the pan?”  
“You don’t know? Aren’t you from an asian country? I had the feeling that you were.”  
“Well yeah, my folks were but they … let me with a friend of theirs here so I don’t know much about …”  
“Ok, we will talk more at dinner….?” Oh shit, did he just accept without even thinking? Huh, dread was not making its appearance as he thought it would, seems he was more into the idea as he thought.  
“She is preparing rice with eggs and vegetables and that is the reason she let the vegetables drip in tomatoes juice, because the rice will absorb all the juice. If she knows what she is doing it will be very tasty.”  
It already smells so good I’m drooling. But I believe Beth is not doing so good.”  
“Yeah from the smell of it that pizza will be at least burnt.”  
“Ladies and gentlemen we are almost at the end of tonight’s show. If you want your favorite contestant to go into the next stage, send your message at 0214445555 with “Beth” or “Dana”. Remember, your vote is half the grade. We have 10 minutes until the tasting.”  
“So where do you want to eat cook?”  
“Have some patience seaweed head, the ladies will need our opinion and then we can talk.”  
Ace was chuckling in the background but neither acknowledged it.  
“Time’s up! First contestant, Beth, place your creation on the table.”  
Beth put the pizza on the table. It didn’t look so bad. Ace was first one to talk.  
“Considering the fact that you made it from scratch, it’s not so bad. 7.”  
Zoro was next in line.  
“It looks good but the way you cut it is wrong. It’s jagged and it will be hard to detach it. 7.”  
Sanji was last and you could see on his face that he was disappointed. He started with a sigh.  
“Please try to lift a piece for me. Ok, first you burned it on the outside but on the inside it’s not done, and because of this the ingredient from the slice felt the moment you moved it. The slice from your hand looks awful. 5”  
“Next contestant is Dana. Please let the juries taste your creation.”  
The moment the lid was lifted, the whole room was filled with a wonderful aroma. Zoro and Ace were almost drooling.  
“What do you have there?”  
“Asian rice with eggs, vegetables and chicken.”  
“Sounds good. Gentlemen please taste.”  
Sanji knew it would be good, but it could also be better. But the girl was just a house cook not a chef so for her it was really wonderful.  
“Ace, your opinion.”  
Everybody was startled the moment Ace almost fell with his head in his food, Sanji and Zoro working at the same time, stopping the action from happening. While both hands closed on the boy’s head and both retracted the plate, they looked at each other and started laughing. The moment Sanji opened his mouth to apologize for his friend, Ace woke up screaming.  
“Delicious! 10!”  
Sanji and Zoro were laughing so hard! Everyone’s face was priceless. Sanji froze for a second because he realized they were still holding hands under the table, Zoro tightened his grip and then released his hand.  
“Ah, yes. Zoro, your opinion?”  
“Let me have another taste. Oh, it really is so good. The smell makes me droll, the taste is wonderful. Do you usually add something more to it?”  
“Yes, ginger.”  
“I think I get the difference. 10!”  
“Wohoo! Perfect score until now. Let’s see what the chef says.”  
“Dana, color me impressed. The smell is good, it looks good, the vegetables are really good cooked, the rice is well boiled, and the chicken goes well with the rest. Congrats! You know what could have made it even better? A touch of yourself. So if you go further remember that, a meal is always better when you add something that is you. Anyway, 9.5!”  
“Dana, Beth, it is time to see who will be going further. Beth – 6.3 from the juries and 8.9 from the voters, your final score is 7.6.  
Dana – 9.8 from the juries and 7.7 from the viewers – your final score is 8.1.  
Congratulations, Dana! You are moving forward in the competition to the next stage!  
Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight, we will see each other on the next Saturday Evening Cooking Show!”  
Ace was the first to flee.  
“Guys, I’m going home. Someone must wait me with dinner and I hope Luffy didn’t eat all my fridge or I swear to God! You both promised right? Tomorrow evening grill at mine! You have to, both of you. It’s my 25th birthday for fuck sake.”  
“Yes Ace, we will be there!”  
“Hey, why are you talking for my sake, blondie?”  
“Because. Now let’s go, I’m famished!”  
“Have fun you guys, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”  
“Tell me mossy how are we doing this? You follow me on your bike or you come with me?”  
“I’m not letting my baby here.”  
“You could come after her the day after tomorrow.”  
“Huh? You mean tomorrow?”  
“No, I mean the day after tomorrow, today you are coming with me and tomorrow we will be at Ace in the evening.”  
“Huh? But … When…? Why …?”  
“Full phrases please algae head.”  
“Why is the decision on you?”  
“Because I will be the one cooking.”  
“I’m not letting her here.”  
“Well I can understand that, she’s a beauty.”  
“Your is not bad either.”  
“I know. Hop on and follow me, fortunately my place is close by and you will have no time to get lost.”  
Both men got to Sanji’s fine, Zoro getting on another road just once. The blond couldn’t help himself.  
“Where were you going 5 minutes ago?”  
“There was another car just like yours?”  
“No, it wasn’t.”  
“Same color?”  
“Not even that. Come on, I’ll give you some changes and we could start cooking.”  
“We? But…. I thought you will be cooking.”  
“What is it afraid of a little challenge? Or is it the thing that you didn’t want me to find out from Ace?”  
“No. Yes. Uhhhh… I am not suited to be in a kitchen. I can’t cook at all.”  
“Afraid of cutting things, mossy? I thought that was your thing.”  
“Like hell, and I already told you stop giving me names!”  
“Sure, little orc.”  
“Ah, you’re insufferable dartboard brow!”  
“Wanna fight leafy?”  
“You know you are talking to a martial arts instructor right?”  
So? You don’t scare me! Come at me!”  
“Give me something to change in. I don’t want to go at Ace’s with my jeans ripped.”  
“Hmmm? So we’re doing this?”  
“You’re asking for it! Don’t cry later.”  
“Oh I won’t! The T-shirt might be a little tight but it’s the biggest one I have.”  
Zoro didn’t wait for Sanji to walk out of the room to start changing. He got his shirt off and Sanji couldn’t get his eyes away, broad shoulders, lean muscles and a really nice ass. The shirt was like a second skin for him and showed everything, fortunately the pants were ok. They were kinda the same height and Sanji wondered how well would they fit, even the tallest ladies he dated were not as tall as him. Not wanting to be caught staring at the man he got to change himself.  
“So how are we doing this?”  
“Two out of three tackles to the ground wins.”  
“Ok and what’s the bet on?”  
“If I win, you will help me with dinner and dishwashing.”  
“And if I win?”  
“You could just look at me while I cook?”  
“Ok, deal!”  
The living room was big enough and empty for the men to get to it.  
First time Sanji had the element of surprise, he showed Zoro he could use his legs really well. When he was down, big eyes and breathing a little faster because of the fall he wondered how it would be to feel those feet on him. Concentrate Zoro, his straight. Maybe he accepted dinner and they were playing a little but he wouldn’t be able to do much more about it.  
“What are you?”  
“Human.”  
“Ha, ha, ha. Humor me.”  
“Well I know a little bit of many, capoeira for once, kickboxing a little, some years of judo, savate and lots of dancing.”  
“Hmmmm, not bad cook, not bad but now I know so you won’t be able to strike me again.”  
True to his words the next strike was on Zoro, and quite fast, Sanji was on the floor.  
“Nice move, you really don’t want to cook with me huh?”  
“It’s not that I told you I only don’t want to receive hall from you because I burned, broke or God knows what in your kitchen because I just know that you would be pretty mad.”  
“We shall see. Last match, amaze me marimo!”  
They both clashed, heads almost touching, but both were on the ground in the next second. They were perfect in sink while falling and almost laughing at the impossibility of the situation.”  
“No one lost.”  
“Yeah but no one won also so … what now?”  
“Food cook! I haven’t eaten for some hours now.”  
“We can’t let this go on then. How about this, you do the salad. Think you could handle it or it would be too close to cutting your own relatives?”  
“Oh, just shut up and show me want you want me to do!”  
“OK, here are all the ingredients. Onions first, add salt salad comes second and then the hardest vegetables.”  
“Hardest? Like what?”  
“Gahhh, like cucumber you dumb ass.”  
“Oh, so … Yeah, got it. So tomatoes last right?”  
“There you go, good boy showing me you have a little brain in that green head of yours.”  
“Mhhhh!”  
Looking around, Zoro’s eyes got really big.  
“Nice knives you have here.”  
“Thanks! They are my treasures.”  
“So where are the real ones?”  
“Excuse me? Those are real, they are not toys.”  
“Yeah they are but you almost never use these so don’t try to fool me cook, don’t forget I am a swordsman.”  
“Come with me.”  
Getting in Sanji’s room again, he took his time this time to really look at it. It was simple but the wardrobe was huge, with full front mirrors, the bed was at least queen size with a lot of decorative pillows and three bookshelves. Almost all of them were about cooking, but what got his attention were some books about seas and pirates, ships and travel. It was Zoro’s dream to take a long vacation on the sea and just float on the water, fish for food and just enjoy. He was reading the titles when he felt Sanji approaching. HE was about to apologize for the intrusion when he heard a sigh from the man behind him.  
“Don’t you sometimes wish that you could escape and go to the sea?”  
“Well, actually yes. But even though I can fish, my cooking is disastrous and I can’t differentiate poisonous fish from normal ones. Oh but I can make cocktails if hard alcohol is not your thing.”  
Sanji was looking at him like a madman. He never expected this answer. I was almost like Zoro invited him to his journey and explained what he could or couldn’t do.  
“What are you implying?”  
“All I’m saying is that if you ever want a partner …”  
“A partner?”  
“For the travel. I meant to say a partner for the travel, I might be your man.”  
“Offering yourself to be a partner, you are so cheeky.”  
Sanji was teasing, he knew that but it was fun to see the man near him all red and trying to explain further. Fuck, he was really having fun. But the man’s words were a little craving, like he really dreamed to go on that journey. Oh, he was getting warm to the man and he couldn’t do that. So wanting to exit that feeling, he did what he knew well, he joked.  
“Well mossy if you promise you won’t swim with the other algae away, I might think about it. Now come here.”  
In the corner of the room, behind a door was a veritable treasure chest. Zoro whistled while Sanji opened the lock. It seemed to be empty but a cloth. Sanji took that black piece and opened it on the bed. They were really his treasure. He had them specifically made for him and were really the price of a treasure.  
“May I see them?”  
“Yeah sure, go ahead. I think I don’t need to tell you not to cut yourself.”  
Zoro threw an ugly look in his direction but said nothing while trying the blades.  
“These are really nice. Let me guess, it’s more than a thousand just one, and you have ten.”  
“You’re right. They are on demand so they were pretty expensive, but they are more than their worth. You owe me now marimo.”  
“And why exactly do I owe you?”  
“Next time you’ll have to show me your treasure.”  
Zoro’s face brightened and was looking fond at him. He felt again how much he liked the attention he was receiving. Zoro was curious about everything, about him and if he was asked a question he asked back.  
“Let’s go make dinner!”  
“Yes chef!”  
The blonde started laughing and in was almost a clinking sound.  
“Hmmmm, are you trying to get on my good side?”  
“Maybe…”  
“And if it doesn’t work?”  
“I will try again, I can be very stubborn. So I was thinking.”  
“About?”  
“I am a guest here right?”  
“Of course mossy, why?”  
“Do you have any booze around here?”  
Sanji was laughing hard. That clinking sound, like crystal glasses was present again in his voice. Zoro wondered is that sound would be present in the moments pleasure also, in the moans of the blond. He had to shoo the thought because he was feeling his pants tighten already.  
“So all this sweet talk just for some booze huh? I was just about to think you like me but I see now that you like alcohol. Whisky, vodka, wine?”  
“You are right either way, cook. What whisky do you have?”  
“What do you mean? No, no whisky for you, I have a better idea.”  
“Hey, gimmy!”  
Oh my God the big guy was such a cute thing, Sanji wanted to go and kiss him right there and then. Huh …. That’s a strange thought.  
“Just wait you big baby. Did you cut the onions?”  
Sanji was in a storage closet searching for something.  
“Yeah.”  
“Salted them?”  
“Yup. I’m about to cut the salad now.”  
“Cut it????? NO!”  
The blonde head got out of the storage, a little bit red.  
“What do you mean no cook? I can’t let it like that.”  
“You have hands, use them!”  
“So I rip it? Why?”  
“So it won’t oxidize. I don’t like salad with metal taste.”  
“Hmmm I think it wouldn’t have bothered me.”  
“How can you not be bothered by the taste of metal in your mouth?”  
“Because I fight with three swords, two in hands and one in my mouth. It’s called santoryu.”  
“Oh, you definitely have to show me that. Ok, try this.”  
“Maybe I will.”  
Sanji gave him a small cup with a hot transparent liquid. It couldn’t be, could it? His face lit a little  
“Is this…?”  
“Bottoms up marimo, there’s more from where this came from.”  
The sake was exquisite, better then what he tasted before.  
“Mmm, that’s so fucking good. What do you have there?”  
“Finer men’s drink, vine.”  
They were quiet for a while everyone doing their job. Sanji looked at Zoro but cutting really seemed his thing, the salad looked good. When he was over, Zoro approached quietly the blond, put a hand on his hip and looked.  
“Ready. What are you doing here?”  
“Pasta with tomatoes sauce and meatballs.”  
“Can I help you with anything else?”  
While asking Zoro put his chin on Sanji’s shoulder and breathed, it smelled so good, and he was not talking just about food. The position was pretty intimate, Zoro’s voice a little whispered. Was Sanji bothered by it? He realized, with stupor, that he quite liked the attention.  
“No, but you could look.”  
Zoro got away and Sanji was about to turn away and hit the marimo for laughing at him but then he heard some sweet little sounds from Zoro’s phone. Oh it was some kind of romantic jazz and he felt his stomach tighten. Zoro got back to the cook and, because he was not rejected the first time, he got courageous and put his head on the other man’s shoulder and both his hands on his hips. Sanji stiffed at the action, a bit startled, and Zoro almost released him, but the cook relaxed and even started moving his hips very slow on the rhythm of the music.  
“So tell me cook what are you doing?”  
Sanji turned his head and realized they were oh so close that he could feel the other’s one breath ghosting on his lip. Zoro just drowned in those huge blue green turquoise eyes. He wanted to just close the distance and kiss him breathless.  
“You really want to know? You could just look and I wouldn’t be mad.”  
His voice was little and distrustful, almost mad and hurt. Zoro felt it through him and he had to do something or else he would explode, so he embraced the man, squeezing his hips and smiled.  
“So tell me cook what are you doing?”  
A big smile appeared on the blond man’s face. Zoro exceeded all his expectation and was giving him all his attention. Earlier when he looked him in the eyes he felt like looking at a grass field filled with yellow flowers, it felt like freedom and peace and calm. They were still moving on the music and Zoro was filled with questions and he loved it all. He felt at peace. Finishing the food he arranged the table and was not sure if he should get the candles or not. Zoro was looking at him smiling and he made his mind, dinner with candles it was.  
They ate, talked, laughed, and listed to the music. They were in sink and they exchanged sparkles over the table. After washing the dishes Sanji looked at the clock, it was 11:30 but he was so not sleepy.  
“How about a movie greenie?”  
“Hmmm, if you wish to. Or you could see what’s on TV.”  
“OK!”  
On the couch, opening the TV on a movie channel, he turned to ask Zoro if it was OK then stopped. The look in Zoro’s eyes was one of a hunter, and it was breathtaking. Sanji got up, turned off the light, sighed and got back on the couch but Zoro was right there, kissing the air out of him. Lips met and tangled together, first just touching, just feeling and mapping, then sucking and biting. Zoro was like a hungry man and because Sanji was a chef, he offered the man the best he had. Zoro’s tongue was on his lips, asking for permission, asking for entrance, and when Sanji opened his mouth a little he felt he was invaded. All his senses were sharpened and demanding more. He got his hands on Zoro’s neck and touched, going higher and closing them in the other’s hair. He could hear a little sound from the other so he did it again, the sound appearing again. Wanting to hear more, he scratched with his nails while tugging a little at the green hair, the sound he got was exquisite. Zoro’s hands were on his back, feeling him and going down. The moment he got to the hem of the shirt he just moved his hands under the shirt, move that got Sanji shaking. Zoro upset because he couldn’t do the things he wanted just lifted Sanji and put him in his lap, legs around his hips. Sanji said nothing because oh yes it was good and maddening, kissing Zoro was perfect. Usually he was mostly the one that did the caressing and touching, the exiting and loving, but right now he felt everything was perfect just because he was giving and receiving. Zoro got his shirt off and kissed his neck while his hands wondered on his chest, touching and groping. Sanji wanted to do the same but Zoro’s shirt was on the way so hurriedly he got it off but then stopped. Zoro sensed something was not right and stopped as well.  
“Do you want to stop cook?”  
“A…. I don’t know. It’s just that it’s a little strange for me.”  
Zoro looked at him and smiled.  
“Sorry I have no big tits.”  
He was trying to joke, to distress the blond, because what they were doing it was perfect, and even if they stopped there, it would be no problem, but he really wanted to kiss Sanji more.  
“… sorry for ruining the mood.”  
“Do you want me to dress back?”  
“No!”  
An eyebrow lifted and the smile stretched a little longer on the sword’s man face.  
“OK then can I touch you?”  
“Yes.”  
And that’s what he did. Zoro touched with his fingertips really slow his neck, his shoulders, his chest and belly, going to his back.  
“Good?”  
Sanji opened his eyes, not realizing when he closed them. He knew he was a dumbass so without answering he got Zoro’s mouth in his again and kissed him, but this time it was different, it was slow and sweet and Zoro let him lead. He could not hold his hands still so he mapped Zoro again, trying to see if it bothered him. The man had no ounce of fat, but his muscles were lean and strong, even though he had no tits his pectorals were nice to touch and his nipples were as hard. He stopped kissing and looked Zoro in the eyes while playing with those hardened bulbs with his fingers. Zoro was looking back at him at was breathing hard.  
“Is this good for you?”  
“It really is, I won’t scream of pleasure, they are not so sensible but I can feel you playing with them.”  
“What else?”  
Zoro took Sanji’s hands and moved them to his head.  
“I really liked the way you were playing with your nails on my scalp while pulling the hair.”  
“Like that?”  
Sanji did exactly what he was told, scratching and pulling his hair, and looking at how Zoro reacted to that, and it was a big reaction, closing his eyes, breathing a little shorter while licking his lips and goose bumps appearing all over his neck and chest. HE really got excited seeing he could affect the man so bad. Zoro looked at him again, his eyes holding thousand questions.  
“My turn?”  
“OK.”  
He felt Zoro’s hands wondering on his neck, but instead of going down he went up to his lips, nose, eyes and hair, got his hands through it and stayed there while gently massaging with his fingers and nails. Sanji didn’t think that a head massage could be so erotic. Smiling Zoro moved his mouth on his neck and started licking and leaving butterfly kisses, slowly biting and scratching with his teeth. Sanji couldn’t stop any more and started moaning. Wanting to do something in return he was stopped by Zoro.  
“Please let me! You sound so sweet and feel so well, let me make you feel good, please!”  
Sanji didn’t want to let Zoro unloved because the things the man was doing to him were maddening but the moment Zoro started again with the caresses and kisses Sanji forgot all. HE was so hard right now and so excited. Zoro kissed him on his neck, bit his pectorals, licked his adam apple and scratched his back, and just from this he was hard and throbbing. Zoro was not far, he could feel him so not thinking any more just wishing to feel more, he got the green head in his hands, looked directly in his eyes, challenge in his look.  
“I really don’t know how to say or do this but I can feel you and I think you can feel me also. I don’t think I can sleep with you tonight but we both need release so while I will kiss you senseless, do something about it!”  
Zoro was looking at him with glee, almost laughing.  
“Yes chef!”  
So while Sanji kept his part of the bargain and ate his mouth, lips and tongue, Zoro having the accept lowered both their pants and took their members together in his hand. They were both oozing and the liquids made it easy to just move. Even though they were desperate Zoro kept a slow rhythm and enjoyed every sound the blond was making, even though he was no better. The kiss transformed in opened mouthed moans and they were close. Sanji was all over the place, feeling he was going to explode.  
“Zoro, please you fucker, faster!”  
“Cook, I’m at my limit!”  
“Then do it, I am there too, don’t tease me anymore!”  
“Fuck I like your voice!”  
Sanji had no time to say a thing cause Zoro listened and stroked them faster, gripping harder. He was so close! Just a bit and he would explode, just a bit! He was screaming, his body convulsing, his head empty, and Zoro did the best thing he could think, he bit the place where shoulder meet neck. It stinged a little, but his brain intercepted the feeling as pleasure and he was gone, he released himself with a yell. Zoro was there and finished the moment he felt Sanji’s hot fluids on his hand and on their bodies, a growl could be heard from the other man.  
“Oh, fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Do you like it? 
> 
> If you want a little bit of angst "Kick my nightmares away" is waiting to be read ( wink wink ).


	3. Whatever happends

Sanji felt asleep immediately after, Zoro barely thinking of throwing a blanket on after cleaning them with the nearby napkins. He was so close to falling asleep but he wanted to look a little bit more. The green haired man was amazed, how strong the other was, how much passion he had for his job, he was sexy as hell and the way all the eyes were attracted on him and he did not realize. Why hasn’t he met this man earlier? Because he was a stubborn, bullheaded man, that’s why. He felt asleep thinking of ways to keep the blond in his arms forever.

He woke up next morning content and decided he would not let the other one get away from him. Wanting to hug the cook, what the fuck he didn’t even like cuddling, he stretched an arm but there was nothing there. He opened his eyes and saw that indeed he was alone in the room. He almost sighed thinking at what that could mean but got up on his feet looking for his clothes when a mouthwatering smell caught his attention. Dressing with just his boxers, he followed his nose and got into the kitchen. The blond was humming and cooking eggs, bacon, a wide range of vegetables and sausages. Walking really slow Zoro gentle embraced Sanji from behind.  
“Morning! Smells really good!”  
“Morning, marimo. You scared me a little there, I advise you not to do that when I cook, you could end up as food. And of course it smells good, I cooked it! Coffee?”  
“Careful there blondie, you might not be able to get rid of me if you behave like this, menacing and then sweet.”  
“Hmmmm? I could use a pack mule around. A sparring partner that won’t broke even more.”  
“I could be of one or two more uses.”  
“And what would those be?”  
As soon as he asked, the blond was turned around and undressed of his cotton pants and boxers. The swordsman got instantly on his knees and lifted his head to look right in those big, wide, blue eyes.  
“When was the last time someone loved you cook?”  
But he didn’t wait for the answer and got to licking the cook’s pelvis area, from belly to thighs, to the already hardening cock. Sanji mewled his name and threaded his fingers through the green hair.  
“What are you doing you mossheaded bastard?”  
He tried putting some venom in his words but all he managed was a whine. He never received head in his kitchen, not first thing in the morning either. He would never let a lady degrade herself that way, not that any tried something like that, but Zoro was no lady and even if he wanted to step away he couldn’t because two big hands here holding his ass tight. He was not thinking straight any more, that talented tongue and mouth were all over his dick and it was like he was floating because of the pleasure, his most sensitive area was licked, his belly was munched on, the tights were getting red because all the little nips and he could already see some blackening spots on his white skin. All his thoughts flew on the window and his eyes closed automatically when hot, velvet mouth engulfed him. In his foggy brain he realized he was moaning so hard that all his neighbors would know what he did that morning so trying to make himself a little silent he put a hand on his mouth but it was rapidly grabbed and lowered by Zoro, replaced by two fingers that went right to Sanji’s tongue.  
“Zoro, please, everybody will hear!”  
“I don’t care, your moans are getting me crazy! Let me at you, let me eat you on my heart’s content! You taste so good!”  
Sanji’s mind was officially turned to mush and his body emitted sex pheromones, he was hot all over and ready to explode any second, and he didn’t care anymore. Moaning and writhing he forced his eyes open and looked at Zoro. The guy was eating him out like he was the most delicious of the dishes, sucking his head and licking it, his hand was moving on the rest of his cock. His eyes lifted and looked right in Sanji’s eyes, and then engulfed his entire penis in his mouth and sucked hard. Zoro was having fun, even smirking on his cock, working slower and slower, making the cook go mad, sucking his length little by little, his hands placed on his ass and fondling it. Zoro’s cock was about to burst just because of the view, the blond was loud and sexy, but he needed to see it, he needed to hear the cook explode, so he didn’t stop. He felt his muscles constricting and he knew that the blond was close. Zoro risked it all. He lift one of Sanji’s leg on his shoulder, opened his mouth and while looking in the other’s eyes, he stopped. He knew that from this position, if the cook wanted it, he could get away easy.  
“Do it!”  
“Zoro please, don’t! I need it, please!”  
“Do it! Fuck my mouth!”  
Sanji’s hands were in his hair in seconds and a hurried pace began. Zoro imagined those legs were not in vain so he prepared for the assault opening his mouth and throat for the blond, and he was right. The cook could not hold it any more so he rushed in and out really fast, almost chocking Zoro. This was it, this was the moment he was expecting so much, because after a minute of the fastest thrusting he ever felt in his life Sanji released himself with a yell. He was furiously trembling and releasing in the other’s mouth, wave after wave. Zoro was officially fucked. He also wanted his release but it was too soon to ask something from the cook so he got on his feet wanting to go to the bathroom to release himself when he was thrown on the wall and furiously kissed. Sanji surprised him with his attack, but he was not the one to look the horse of his teeth so he responded in the same way. He was too distracted and noticed way too late but Sanji was already with his hand in his pants and he swore he could release just from the blond touching his dick.  
Sanji continued kissing while shyly touching at first and then getting his brave in check, caught the already throbbing member in his fist and started moving with vigor. Zoro had his eyes close and guttural and silently moaning.  
“Sanji … close! Get … your hand …. Dirty…”  
The blond released him right when he was about to come and Zoro was pissed that Sanji listened to him, but the feeling didn’t last long before he enjoyed the messiest, passionate kiss of his life. They were eating each other’s mouths, their tongues licking and sucked, released with porn sounds, moans and almost violence between the two. Then the blond retreated just a little bit, their noses still touching, their breaths mingled.  
“I want to fuck you!”  
“Are you sure? Last time you didn’t really react all well to the fact that I had no boobs.”  
“I don’t care anymore! Let me fuck you!”  
“Then do it!”  
He got the man by his hand and retreated in the dormitory, pushed him in the bed and undressed them. By now Sanji’s eyes were navy blue, his hands were forceful and almost shaky, having no more patience at all. But even though the man was like that, when he really started to prepare Zoro, he rubbed his fingers so the lubricate was not too cold, easily applying it on his back area, gentle, the swordsman knew he will come more than once, because even though they didn’t start yet he was almost there. And the best part was that Sanji was so hard that he was shaking.  
“Cook, why are you so good at that?”  
“I had some nasty girls that loved anal. One of them couldn’t even come any more if she didn’t have something in her ass.”  
“Well I am no girl so please… AAA!”  
Sanji chose right that moment to insert his finger and move it slowly.  
“Did you say something marimo?”  
“Mhm harder!”  
“Fuck what the fuck are you doing to me? I will fuck you senseless and you will like it!”  
Zoro moaned unashamed, the blond was good, moving now his two fingers and taking his dick in his hand. Zoro was with his back on the bad, legs wide open and hands in his hair. Why was the blond so ok with this?  
“Curl them!”  
“Huh? Are we talking about my eyebrows again?”  
“No! The fingers, curl them, and add another, I am good.”  
“Oh you are more than good!”  
Adding another finger and curling them all, he felt a little bump and Zoro screamed! Oh Sanji had a devilish smile on his face and instead of moving them back and forth he started moving just the tips of his fingers on that point, while the other hand clenched hard on Zoro’s dick and fractioned it in the same slow movements as his fingers. Zoro’s moans and screams were riling him up but he wanted to make the marimo come at least once before he got to fuck him. The man was sexy as hell, his muscles were dancing under the skin, his fingers were almost tearing the sheets, his dark skin was all hot and sweaty, his dark nipples hardened and what should soften Sanji just made him harder because Zoro was oozing with precum. He liked it? Hell yes! Did he care why? Hell no, he was feeling too good! Zoro was close so he paid more attention to the man’s body and did just the right things, and in that moment the swordsman came laud and hard and it took all the concentration he had so he wouldn’t come just from seeing it.  
Ears beeping, heart rabidly beating, body heat at the extreme and sweating all over, Zoro felt in heaven. The blond just made him scream of pleasure and he was not embarrassed at all.  
“Good?”  
“You really … have …. to ask?”  
“No, but I want to hear it. Tell me you liked it Zoro!”  
It felt like a command, brutal and needy. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at the other man. He was about to explode again it seemed and all Zoro wanted was to feel that explosion deep in him.  
“It felt so good that I demand you enter me now or I will demote you of your position and ride you until I faint.”  
Those words sent a real shiver down the blonde’s body.  
“Condom?”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no, marimo? We have to if …”  
“Fucking fuck me Sanji!”  
Even though he wanted it bad, even though he was desperate, Sanji entered the other man slow, millimeter by millimeter and it was tight, hot and perfect. He never fucked without a condom but the need was too damn big and it seemed that the swordsman was not about to prolong the wait either. He just entered all the way and was stopping to wait for the other to get used to him, he was trying to get used to the feeling of being totally engulfed by heat, the pulsing flesh doing wonderful things to his so hard dick but he never thought that Zoro would move so soon after. But he did move and he encircled him with his legs, trying to take the reins from his hands.  
“Oh, no you don’t!”  
And Sanji moved, quick and forceful and they both moaned. It was by far the best partner he had till now, the most responsive and greedy and he loved it. Moving in a slow rhythm, looking at the way Zoro was squirming and moaning got him really hot so he lifted the man’s legs a little bit and got down to kiss him while fucking him. They were messy, Zoro’s hands getting to Sanji’s back and scratching it, Sanji biting Zoro’s neck hard, surely leaving a hickey, they rocked and moved just feeling each other.  
“Bastard … ah … fas…. mmm … faster!”  
“You sure … it’s ok?”  
“…m no … woman … just …. move!”  
“Oh, ok.”  
Yes he was afraid of ripping the man but after those words he could not stop any more. He got on his knees, putting Zoro’s legs on his shoulders and moved how he wanted to move all the morning, hard and fast, and neither would last. Zoro was so close he could already feel his body screeching, so he took his deed in his hands and started moving in the same unforgiving rhythm Sanji was. He opened his eyes and the cook was looking like a madman, hair disheveled, skin red, eyes wide blown, the sounds they were both making were pornographic at least and they were both close, they just needed a little push.  
“Aaaa… aaaa… give it … aaa … to me!”  
“I … will … break … you.”  
“Don’t ... care!”  
And with a yell the blond fucked his brains out, giving him all and more. In seconds they were both cuming. Sanji fell on the big guy, they were both sweaty and hot, slimy with all kinds of fluids but very content. Panting like they run hundreds of miles, trembling and tiredness taking over. But it was a good feeling so they stayed like that for a while.  
“Did you fall asleep, mossy?”  
“No, but I’m heading there.”  
“No you are not. You are heading to the bathroom with me, then brunch and after that Ace. Do we have to get to your place to change?”  
“Huh? Oh, no. I always have a change of clothes with me.”  
“Good, now rise and shine. Bathroom. Come on!”  
“Why are you OK?”  
“Well, I’m more than ok but it’s really gross!”  
“Not that. This… aaa … what we did. I was expecting some freak out and maybe some yelling.”  
“Hmmm? Let me see.. . Nope! Not right now.”  
Sanji was smiling, dragging Zoro to the bathroom. He really did enjoy this, all of this so why bother?  
They bathed, ate and changed, got to the market for some barbeque ingredients like meat, some more meat and a lot of meat, because let’s be honest they were going to party with the bottomless pits brothers, Ace and Luffy, Sanji also took a lot of ingredients for the girls’ drinks, but remembered to also take some rice, he wanted to make some onigiri for Zoro. They didn’t have time to discuss but Zoro seemed the stable kind, steady even and thinking about it while driving he realized he was ok with it. When he slept the first time with Zoro, he thought that a one night stand won’t be bad but now …? Maybe he also wanted more, he was curious about the man, and he felt good being with him so why should he refuse something good for himself? This world is so full of people that hurt others, that want to take but not to give. He loved all the beautiful goddesses with whom he had been with but could he care for another man? He supposed he could if things stayed the way they were, so Sanji smiled while driving and made his mind.  
Zoro saw the moment the blonde’s face changed from concentrated to glad.  
“Cook, what do we tell them? I’m sure Ace told everyone all kinds of nonsenses about the show so …”  
“I took you in for a meal and let you sleep at my place so he could both come today at the party, no?”  
Zoro was almost disappointed but then turned his head to the cook and saw that mischievous grin on his face that gave him shivers. Yeah, he could wait.  
Ace’s yard was full with all kinds of people, including the gang. Everyone jumped on them, cheering and yelling. Everyone looked at them but no one said anything, and then Zoro was confused, very confused. He looked at Sanji swaying and curling at every girl at the party, blushing and gushing and it was like that morning didn’t exist. What the fuck man? Ok so they may not be a thing … YET, but really? Ace saw Zoro’s face and started laughing, getting two beers and giving the swordsman one.  
“Don’t be mad, that’s the way he is.”  
“Why should I be mad? It’s his deal not mine.”  
Oh, Ace couldn’t believe it, the man was not mad, oh no, he was upset.  
“Stupid curly brow.”  
“What did you say moss head?”  
“I said you are stupid, did you stop hearing from the gushing or from the swaying? Che!”  
“What the fuck marimo bastard?”  
“Look, one got away. Run away now!”  
It was too much for Zoro’s nerves. Finishing his bear he took another and headed to nowhere especially but as far away from the fool.

Sanji didn’t know if he was surprised or upset, or maybe both. The man was a dick suddenly and he did not know why. What the fuck? He looked at the green hair that disappeared from his view and thought if he should go after him or ignore him. But really now one moment they were smiling and kissing and … yeah, fucking and in the next one the man was screaming at him.  
“Sanji!”  
“Oh sweet Nami-swan, of what use could I be to you?”  
“Did you came here with Zoro?”  
“Um… yeah. Me, Ace and Zoro had a show together and to be sure moss head will definitely come to the party I took him at my place. Why?”  
“Did you know him before?”  
“Um, no. We met at the show. I knew him because all of you bombarded me with information of him.”  
“Oh, and how was last night?”  
“What do you mean my flower?”  
“Well, did you maybe had fun?”  
“Yeah, we cooked together, watched a movie and slept.”  
“Zoro cook? No way!!! Do you have a house anymore?”  
“I just made him do the salad. I heard that he was no good in the kitchen but he was good with a knife.”  
He remembered the way they swayed last night, the sweet music and their body pressed together and Zoro asking all the questions and his body turned hot again. Why did the things change?  
“That’s it? Sanji are you lying to me?”  
“No, my lovely.”  
He was not looking at her and she knew that he definitely was, his ears already red.  
“If you say so.”  
“Excuse me my dear but I have to go prepare the meat. Do you want to prepare your drink before?”  
“Yes, please! You make the best cocktails!”  
“Right away, my angel!”

Somewhere from the other part of the yard, while talking with Robin, Zoro looked at the enamored cook, bringing girls cocktails and drooling like a fool. Fuck it! He just had to stay here until the middle of the night and then he could get away and then maybe he could never see the blond again. What a fool he was.  
“My dear Robin-cwan! Your drink, as you always like it!”  
Oh no, he was here and he didn’t want to see the cooing again. So he tried to leave, but the cook was blocking his way while talking with the woman. He tried to bypass him but the cook was fast and blocked him again, as if by mistake. Robin saw the little trick and left amused. Sanji gushed a little more and then turned around looking at Zoro. His look was questioningly and he seemed decided. Zoro tried to pass him again but he was stopped again.  
“What the fuck do you want noodle? Get out of my site.”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the sudden change?”  
“Maybe you should ask yourself that.”  
Zoro got away for a few seconds but felt danger and turned around right on time to block a shoe that was meant for his head.  
“Oh, no you don’t, first you behave like a moron and then you are running away.”  
“Who the fuck is running away? I’m just bored of seeing your ugly mug. Go play with the girls, I believe they didn’t played you enough.”  
“What the fuck is your problem moss head?”  
“You are my problem, you ruin my night so leave me the fuck alone!”  
Another kick flew close by his face but he was again able to block it. Too angry to think anymore, he jumped forward and tried to punch the blond. Too bad he didn’t have his swords cause he would show him.

Ace came running from the house hearing the screaming and found his friend fighting. Oh my God Sanji was so stupid sometimes and Zoro so fast to judge. He went to get them away from each other but Luffy stopped him.  
“Leave them.”  
“Luffy now is not the time for …”  
“Ace, I said leave them.”  
His little brother had that serious look on his face, the one that could scare even Ace. But it seems Nami had no such scares so he got close to both of them and punched them both on their heads. Luffy started laughing while Nami was screaming at the boys, took her by her hand, swoon her and kissed her.  
“Thank you Nami. They will be good friends.”  
“I don’t know what to say Luffy, but they were getting on my nerves.”  
The men looked at each other and then both headed to opposite directions.  
Ace followed Sanji to the barbeque and tried explaining to the dumbass what was wrong.  
“Dude, what the fuck?”  
“Shut up Ace I’m not in the mood now! Where’s your redhead, huh?”  
“Somewhere around here. But really now, Zoro reacts so strongly when someone really did him wrong and bad. So spill it out, what did you do?”  
“Nothing! And why would you think it was me that did something? He just did a 180 and started yelling at me.”  
“How was dinner then?”  
“Good, really good. So really Ace leave me with the barbeque and go have fun. It doesn’t matter.”  
“Do you really want me to spell it out for you? I know you are natural blond but I thought that you were smart.”  
“Dude, really now!”  
“Are you two a thing?”  
“What? Why the fuck would you ask something like that? Ace really now, just because you are like that doesn’t mean that all of us have to be, and I have standards, why would you …”  
He never got to finish his blabbering because he was very hard hit in his shoulder, the aggressor continuing his way to the house like a green storm.  
“Shit …”  
“Now you did it. Yeah, you are blond.”  
“But … “  
Sanji felt bad, really bad. He knew that the other one didn’t deserve those harsh words that he heard, but he was sure the man was probably thinking that was the way he thought about him also. He screwed up bad and he felt sick. He didn’t want to offend the moss but his friends would tease him to death and he was not ashamed but he didn’t know what he felt yet, so he tried to hide the whole ordeal but now he felt like he screwed up big time and he really did not know what to do.  
“Shit!”  
“So you too went home, had dinner, maybe watched TV and if you let me guess maybe you too made out, last night or in the morning. You two were smiling when you got here, so don’t try to fool me Sanji cause it won’t work, since that patisserie girl left you it was all fake smiles and hurt puppy eyes. Shut up and try not to offend my intellect, I may not be the sharpest tool in the box but I’m not stupid either. So you had some fun with the man that sweet talked you all the show and even at your home, you came here happy and content and the next what did you do?”  
“Ummm, said hello?”  
“Yeah said hello to the girls in your specific “I adore girls and the earth they are stepping”. For Zoro was his first time he saw you saying hello to the girls, what do you think it was his first thought?”  
Sanji said nothing, his eyes wide and mouth open.  
“I see that you get it. Now think at a way to make it up to him because I really think he is hurt and he might have a reason or two.”  
Ace left Sanji thinking and swearing and not knowing what to do. It was the first time he screwed it so bad, no wonder the marimo was mad, he told him that they will hide the thing that they did from their friends and then, in the moss head’s head, he flirted with all the girls around, and then even said that he would not be with Zoro because he had standards. But they had such a good time and … Sanji felt like screaming. He just had to open his big, stupid mouth. How the fuck would he repair this? 

In the other part of the yard Zoro was at his 10th beer and he barely felt it, so the blond had standards, huh? So he fucked him and after just returned to his girl, saying that he had standards. Fuck that hurt so bad, he thought he had something with the blond, maybe later they would sneak together and before Zoro left home they could have one more go but now? He just wanted to go home, drink his ass off and to hell with this prick.  
“Zoro, I think you’re overreacting.”  
It was Robin, and even though they usually had some cool conversations, right now Zoro thought she was also guilty because the cook was cooing with her glass also.  
“Sorry but I’m not in the mood now so let me be.”  
“Sanji always greets us like that Zoro, and I believe there is a story behind his behavior so try to have some fun, we don’t want a bloody birthday party.”  
“Creepy much? I don’t care what the asshole is doing, now let me drink in peace.”

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing a salad and thinking what he could do to make his situation better, searching through the groceries he found the rice and had an idea. He let the rice on the table and went to the yard, not knowing if he would be hit or not. Searching for Zoro, he found him talking with Robin. Trying his hardest not to swoon over her, because now he understood why that was a problem, he approached the green head right when he was shooing the woman. He hit him in the head, but not hard enough to really hurt.  
“You dumb ass, be polite with the lady. Excuse him Robin-chan, he has no manners. You are coming with me dumbass.”  
“Mind your business curly brow, and how about no? I will sit here and enjoy myself so go and play with someone else.”  
The situation was dire so Sanji didn’t know what made him do it but he hit Zoro’s legs as hard as he could while pushing the man on the grass. The man felt with a barely there yelp and Sanji just sat on his groin, smiling.  
“Get down from me!”  
“Hmmm, let me think. No.”  
“What do you mean no, you … “  
Sanji just moved his hips a little and realized with an evil smirk that it could make the man shut up. He didn’t care that people were looking and smiling or laughing, he feigned that he didn’t hear the cat calling and the questions his friends were throwing, he had to make things right with Zoro.  
“Get up dumbass, your girls will think you don’t like them anymore.”  
“Don’t care. Are you coming with me in the kitchen?”  
“No, so let me go and … grrr stop it!”  
Of course Sanji was moving his hips again, and it sent Zoro shivers and he was already almost hard and the blond had the devil’s smile on his face feeling it.  
“Come with me in the kitchen marimo.”  
Those blue eyes were on his, the man’s behavior was like he cared nothing but him but his earlier words were still in his ears and he did not want to make the same mistake twice.  
“Sorry blondie but I have standards, so get up and let me the hell alone.”  
“OK, I deserved that. So come with me in the kitchen and let’s talk.”  
Zoro said nothing but tried to escape from those long legs, grabbed them and tried to make the blond get away from him but the moment his hands grabbed them, he suddenly felt constricted, almost couldn’t breathe. Damn those legs were powerful.  
“Give up mossy and come with me.”  
“No!”  
The man was so cute pouting that he wanted just to get down and kiss him, but no, he couldn’t. It was too soon and he didn’t know if he could repair the damage he made but damn him if he wouldn’t try his best.  
“Sanji! What are you doing?”  
“Nami-san!!!”  
He was about to get up and go serve the goddess when he realized what he was about to do. He really would have damage it all and he was not about to lose now.  
“I have to convince this brute to come with me in the kitchen. Yesterday we cooked together and I had an idea and now I really want to show him how it’s done, he was a pretty good listener.”  
Everyone looked in shock as Sanji was talking normally with Nami and how he was praising the other man, even Zoro looked amazed.  
Profiting of the man’s shock he got up and gave him his hand so he could lift him up. Zoro accepted and went after the blond, still in shock. Heading for the kitchen he prepared himself mentally for the teasing of his friends but shockingly enough no one said anything, just a strange smile on their faces.  
“So what do you want here?”  
“First I want to apologize, I forgot you don’t know me. And I know that maybe you can’t understand but I will try to explain some other time. What I was talking with Ace was just from panic that he saw right through me. Look, bear with me tonight and if you don’t want to talk to me them … I don’t know don’t contact me anymore from tomorrow on but right now please give me this night and I will show you how to have fun.”  
“Mmm … So what are we doing in here?”  
“Onigiri and you will help me.”  
“Such short memory you have, dartboard brow. I told you last night that I am not allowed to cook or else something will get bad.”  
“Well you won’t because I already did the hard part. The rice is cooked and the filings are in these different bowls. You just take one little hand of rice, fill it with the filling you like the most and then make them in small triangle forms with your hands.”  
Zoro without realizing got close to the cook and tried to pay attention to the details.  
“Show me.”  
“My pleasure, look. Rice, filling, form. Easy enough?”  
“Yeah, seems so.”  
“Ok, get to work while I prepare the potatoes ok?”  
“Alone? But I thought …”  
“I am right here moss head so get to work.”  
They worked together in the kitchen, quietly. Almost too quietly. When he finished putting the potatoes in the oven, Sanji had an idea. He opened his phone and searched for a radio channel, Paris coffee concert was his favorite. He saw Zoro reacting just a bit but said nothing of the distraction. As slow as he could, Sanji approached the concentrated marimo and hugged his hips, while putting his chin on one shoulder.  
“What are you doing?”  
Zoro was stiff and a little scared. He didn’t know what to believe any more.  
“Supervising you. You did a really good job. Can I have a bite?”  
“It’s your food.”  
“Yeah, but my hands are dirty right now so give a bite.”  
Sanji’s voice was suave and a little wistful.  
“What are you trying to do cook?”  
“I am trying to convince you to give me a bite.”  
“Seriously now.”  
“I’m seriously trying to make you like me again, because I still like you.”  
“Well … Here, have a mouth.”  
Zoro got two fingers with rice and salmon close to the cook’s mouth, waiting to see how far Sanji would get with this but not little was his wonder when he felt two lips and a wet mouth and tongue swallowing the onigiri with fingers. He got all hot, his breath a little bit faster. The cook was killing him and he didn’t know what to do.  
“Yes, the taste is very good indeed.”  
“Let me see.”  
And then Zoro kissed him hard, licking every grain that remained in Sanji’s mouth. The blonde hummed joyful, they kissed that morning but he felt like he missed it already. When the kiss ended a little trail of saliva was still uniting them.  
“I’m sorry. I haven’t realized it would bother you so bad.”  
“Wouldn’t it have bothered you if you were in my place?”  
“Probably so, but this is who I am. I cherish them all, they all deserve love and respect and …”  
“You will explain this another time. Let’s get out till I don’t do something stupid.”  
“Like?”  
Sanji was smiling widely. It was ok. They were ok.  
“Like getting in Ace’s room, locking the door and fucking the hell out of you!”  
The snarl in Zoro’s voice made everything more dangerous, more exciting, made Sanji tremble a little.  
“Ok let’s get out before I agree with you.”  
Zoro was laughing, Sanji was smiling and everybody looked at them like they were crazy the moment they got out. The rest of the party went well, Sanji did the curly dancing time and time again but after every scene, the blond approached Zoro mistakenly like and touched him, pinched him, even slapped him the moment the green haired man was trying to tie his shoes. All was good, they had fun, the food was delicious and they drank until they could not any more, at least Sanji couldn’t. Ace approached him and seeing the blond was well off he tried to get some information.  
“So you and Zoro huh?”  
“What … d’mean Ace?”  
“Are you fine now?”  
“Yeah, never been betta.”  
“Oh I know! So did you have fun?”  
“Yeah, happy birthday man! This party was awesome!”  
“Was it? How about Zoro?”  
“What ab’ him?”  
“Isn’t he awesome? As I told you so many times before?”  
“S’not bad. I’ve to train him a little.”  
“Train him?”  
“Yeah. Him or myself, cuz right now I really need a good fuck, again, and I think I’ve a really BIG problem, cuz I did him and it was guuud but what if he did me? I mean he’s big, too big so he needs training to be patient or I need train to have him in me. Huh, that’s a thought.”  
Ace didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. The Casanova of this age was thinking of playing cat with Zoro. Oh my God this was big. Suddenly Sanji looked at Ace and went white.  
“What’s wrong dude, are you feeling sick?”  
“Aaaa… you did not hear what I said. Not a word, d’yeah hear me?”  
“Chill, my lips are sealed. So are you a thing?”  
“Are we?”  
The blond looked at Zoro that was chilling with everybody and drinking, clearly more awake than everybody from the party and not drunk. Sanji had a decided expression on his face and left Ace without saying a word.  
“Oh fuck. They are perfect!”  
He started laughing and searching in the crowd. He found his redhead that evening fucking with someone else in the bathroom and he was a little sad. He was alone on his birthday so no birthday sex for him. With a sigh he gave up looking and started walking to his guests, when a broad shoulder hit him.  
“Please forgive me!”  
He looked up and two blue eyes, like two flames, were swallowing him, blond turf, and strong jaw, his lips full and smiling.  
“Luffy called me and asked me to come here. He didn’t say what for but I’m sure glad I’m here now. The name’s Marco.”  
Ace was looking at him like a hungry man. Gorgeous face, the man was wearing a unbuttoned shirt that was showing a large part of his well-built chest and black pants, so tight that they could explode any time.  
“Hello Marco, name’s Ace. I’m Luffy’s older brother and today’s my birthday so let me get you something to drink.”  
“Oh God, dude, I didn’t know. I don’t have a gift.”  
“No problem, we will talk about that later huh? Maybe we will get some ideas. Now let me get you drunk, oups, a drink.”  
Maybe he will have birthday sex tonight. 

Sanji was going straight at Zoro, or as straight as he could, a little zigzagged. Damn he was not so drunk, no sir. He finally arrived near the man and put a hand on his ass, and it was a great ass. Zoro looked a little startled but when he saw Sanji he smirked. His guy was drunk, his eyes were foggy and maybe he didn’t realize what he did. He bent a little and whispered in his ear.  
“Easy there babe, the girls will think you will not love them anymore.”  
“Right now I don’t care. I wanna talk with you.”  
“Sure, say it and I’m your man.”  
“Really?”  
“Really what?”  
“Well … what do you want from me?”  
“Aaaa … I think I was pretty clear last morning when I let you fuck me.”  
“So fuck-buddies? Is that what you want?”  
The people around him were looking at them a little curious because Sanji was a little to loud.  
“Let’s go in the kitchen.”  
“No, tell me!”  
“Sanji, I personally don’t mind but everybody is watching.”  
“Let them watch. So …?”  
“Yes Sanji, I want to be your fuck-buddy, the taster of your food, the cutter of your fucking salad, and your personal morning kisser. I want to spar with you, fight with you and then have make-up sex, fucking dammit I want it all. So how about it, would you be my lover?”  
So Zoro was his. He really wanted to be with Sanji. Oh God that was a relief, because Sanji was about to make a decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret it.  
“How about you take me to your home and fuck me? And tomorrow morning you’ll show me your swords.”  
There was just one thing to be said, “TAXI!”


End file.
